


He Never Saw This Day Coming

by xBaDaBoomx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, enzo is just the best, i adore carmella and big cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7957837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBaDaBoomx/pseuds/xBaDaBoomx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enzo really never saw this day coming, but how did he not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Saw This Day Coming

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just a lil random idea that popped into my head... one way Enzo finds out about Big Cass and Carmella.

Enzo Amore is sat in the backstage area with his best friend Colin Cassady- better known as BIG Cass to the NXT Universe, they had been tag team partners for a good few years now down in NXT, they had become like brothers over the years, woven into each others lives, they knew almost everything about each other.

They were at a live NXT show backstage with other NXT superstars scattered around all over the large room, some standing, some sitting, some eating and all Enzo could think was there was something going on with Cass and there had been for the past few weeks but he couldn't put his finger on it until now, that was, he sees where his best friends eye line is being drawn to- the third member of their team.

The Princess.

Carmella.

She's blonde, bubbly and smiley as usual.

Whereas Cass isn't smiling at all he has a scowl plastered on his face.

Carmella is standing with Bayley her best friend here, they even have their own portmanteau BayMella- which to be honest Enzo thought was sickeningly sweet just like the two girls to be honest.

But the reason that Big Cass is scowling isn't because of the two girls but because of the two men who have just walked over to Baymella, Blake and Murphy, for the past couple of weeks Blake and Murphy have been giving Carmella gifts such as Flowers, Chocolates and Jewelry which infuriated Enzo no end.

Enzo was too wrapped up in his annoyance at the scene in front of him, Blake and Murphy's obsessive behavior towards Carmella of recent that he almost didn't see his best friend stand up, he seemed to be heading towards the foursome.

 _"Yo big guy, where are you going?"_ Enzo says in a quiet voice as not to alarm anyone else.

 _"Away"_ Cass replies shortly.

 _"What? Why?"_ Enzo presses his best friend.

 _"Because if I have to see those two give my girl any more presents I'm gonna kill one of them"_ Cass says before he stalks away out of the public area.

 _"What?"_ Enzo asks more to himself than Cass- did he just call Mella his girl?

She was their girl.

They were a team, right?

Enzo is about to follow Cass to see if he was ok, he wasn't the type of guy to storm out of room, as he gets closer to the door which lead to an open area where there was nothing more than production crates, he seems Cass sitting on one and Carmella is standing in between his long legs, she has one of her hands rubbing up and down Cass's arm reassuringly as he is saying something to her in a hushed, whispered tone of voice.

Enzo never saw this day coming, but how did he not?

Enzo sees, Carmella kiss Cass, not a small sweet kiss, but it's a long, passionate one, Enzo decides to turn and walk back into the room he had just vacated moments before, with a small smile on his face.


End file.
